The present invention relates generally to ladders, and more particularly, to a joint for ladder.
Heretofore, ladders have been available in many constructions that are foldable for storage and indeed openable for use. However, conventional ladders can be propped open at a certain angle only, in other words, the ladder is adapted for only one fixed working condition only.
Accordingly, ladders which can be propped open at different angles have been produced. However, these ladders have been very complicated in structure.